The Reborn Chronicles
by R37uy
Summary: My name is Lucy Collins. I was killed in a car accident on my way to get my trainers license. Now, I have to adjust to my new life as a Pokemon. With my friend as my trainer and the only one who can understand me, I'm working through it, and I believe things will be back to normal very soon. Some Ideas and concepts belong to Srgeman's ALNM and SOASN. Rated T just in case.
1. Death and Rebirth

AN: This story uses concepts from Srgeman's "A Little Night Music". I very strongly suggest you read it. This is a first person story. Also, this is a WIP story, with no set update calendar, so stayed tuned for more chapters. On one final note, this story might not be very good for the first couple chapters, since I'm just beginning, so hang with me.

Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth

My name is Lucy Collins. I used to love my life. I had a caring father, who loved me with all of his heart. My mother died in a plane crash when I was only four, on a business trip to Sinnoh. Now, it was my 15th birthday, and it was going to be the worst day of my life. Let's backtrack to that morning, when It could still be considered a normal day.

I opened my eyes as sunlight shone through my bedroom window. Today was no normal day, it was my 15th birthday. I would be going to get my Pokémon trainer license and starter kit today at noon.

My friend had chosen to hold off his journey so he could hatch his own starter. I had decided to wait for him so we could travel together. He currently had a Pokémon egg that was nearly ready to hatch, so we were leaving as soon as it did.

I jumped out of bed and tossed on a blue t-shirt that read "Born to be a Winner" across it with a picture of Unova's legendary Pokémon; Zekrom on the left, Reshiram on the right, and Kyurem towering over them, and a pair khaki shorts.

I had blueberry waffles for breakfast, then went into the family room and watched "Good Morning, Unova" until it was almost time to leave.

A few headlines were actually quite interesting. There was one about a league being set up in Kalos. Another was about a newly classified type: fairy, discovered through a newly discovered eeveelution, Sylveon. All that came for Unova that was actually important was Team Plasma was taken down by a trainer named White in a clash between Unova's two main legendary Pokémon, White had Zekrom, while the so called "king" of Team Plasma, N, used Reshiram. Apparently, N wanted liberation of Pokémon. The rest of Team Plasma actually just used that as a cover story to lower suspicions. They were really after world domination. Of course. N quit as ruler, leaving them leaderless, so Team Plasma disbanded. End of story.

I only took my attention from the television to wish my father a good morning. Nothing of importance was reported after that.

"It's time to go get your trainer license!" my dad called from the door.

"Coming!" I called back, voice full of excitement.

It was finally time. I was going to get my trainer license.

"Dylan's parents are going to follow us." He said.

"Good."

We got in the car and drove down the highway, towards the Starter Pokémon Sanctuary. My dad pulled off the highway and drove through town. We went past a traffic light. Green.

A drunk driver drove through a red light. He hit our car towards the back, right where I was sitting.

I remember hearing sirens, seeing Dylan's family pull over, feeling blood pouring out of a gash in my forehead, and watching Dylan's egg glow a bright white before darkness overwhelmed me.

When I woke up, I found myself in what seemed to be an endless void. There was nothing there, at all.

_Where am I?_

"You are nowhere, but also everywhere, at the same time."

I spun around. "Who said that?!"

Standing in front of me, was none other than Arceus.

"That would be me," Arceus said.

"You're not real!" I yelled. "This isn't real!"

"I am very real," Arceus said calmly.

"Then why are you here, wherever "here" is, and how can I understand you?"

"You died, and I'm here to…"

"WHAT!" I screamed, "I can't be dead!"

"Lucy."

"I had so much to live for! I was just going to get my trainers license!" I was still ranting off to myself.

"Lucy."

"This has a dream. Yes, that has to be it," I pinched myself, but I didn't feel any pain.

"This is real," I whispered, then collapsed and broke down sobbing.

"Lucy!" Arceus yelled to get my attention.

"What do you want?" I asked between tears.

"You didn't let me finish. Yes I'm here because you died, but also because it wasn't your time," Arceus said.

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"When that drunk driver hit your car and killed you, you still should have lived another 68 long, healthy, years."

"Please don't rub it in," I said glumly.

"Because of that, I am here to offer you a choice," Arceus continued.

"What do you mean?"

"I can take you to the afterlife, or, because it was not your time to die, I will allow you to go back."

"You mean, you'll bring me back to life?" I asked hopefully.

"No, your human body is gone, but there is a way."

I thought about what he could mean by those words, and it hit me like an out of control steamroller.

"Y-you mean, as a P-Pokémon?" I said in a choked voice.

"If you go back, you will live the life of a Pokémon."

"Will anyone know it's me?"

"No," Arceus said.

I thought it over. "Okay, so my options are die, or live on, as a Pokémon. If I die, I'll be with my mother, If I live I will be a Pokémon, but my father won't know it's me. But if I die, I'll be with my mother who I didn't know very well."

I've decided," I said after about a minute, "I will live on as a Pokémon, on one condition. I would like for my trainer to be able to understand me, whoever it may be."

Arceus thought it over. "Okay, I will make it so your trainer can understand you."

"Thank you," I thanked him. "When do we start?"

"We will start now" Arceus's eyes glowed, and I passed out.

It was warm, very warm. I was surrounded in a warm liquid, and I was cramped. I was in a very cramped location, almost like a prison. The walls felt thin, and I could hear muffled voices coming from outside.

I kicked the wall of the prison, and it cracked. Then I head-butted it and it shattered.

The warmth all disappeared. I fell onto a couple of towels, shivering like a maniac. I was soon wrapped up in the towels by someone. I then realized what had happened. I had been in an egg, and I had hatched.

"Welcome to the world, girl," a familiar voice said.

I looked up to see who had said that, to find myself looking into the eyes of a very frightened Dylan.


	2. Adjusting

Chapter 2: Adjusting

"Dylan?!" I squeaked in surprise, still with my old voice.

_Crap._

Dylan almost hit his head off the ceiling and started screaming. "Holy crap!"

"Calm down!" I yelled over him.

Dylan took a very long breath. I'm pretty sure I could see a bump in his chest whenever his heart beat.

"W-why are you speaking English, a-and why do you have Lucy's v-voice?" He asked in a shaky voice.

_Oh, boy_

I sighed, trying to think of a way to explain what had happened. Then, I thought of something.

"Oh, my God! Dylan, lift me up!" I yelled.

"What? How do you know my name?!"

"Just do it, and hurry!"

Dylan lifted me up so I could see out the window.

I sighed in relief when I saw my dad outside of our car, bruised but alive. There was a stretcher with a white sheet covering what I knew was my body.

"Dylan," I sighed. Here we go. "You asked why I speak English and have Lucy's voice."

I took a deep breath. "The answer; I am Lucy. I died in the accident, and I..."

"What?!" Dylan screamed.

_Double oh, boy_

Dylan's parents were coming back to the car.

"Quick, give me a name!" I said, "Your parents can't know it's me. I'm a… Wait, what am I, anyways?"

I quickly looked over myself. I had light brown fur, a long, sand colored scruff, a big, fluffy tail, and two long rabbit-like ears. I was an Eevee.

I would have been excited if we weren't rushed. I mean, I love Eevee. They're cute, have only one weakness, are immune to ghost types, and as of this week, have 8 known evolutions.

"Okay, I'm an Eevee. Give me a name that would suit a girl Eevee."

"W-why?" Dylan asked, still shaking in shock, "Don't you want to stick with your old name?"

"I do, but you can't call me that around your parents, and you can definitely not act like you can understand me."

"Good enough reason for me." He thought about it, finally starting to calm down. "How about Eve?"

His parents were unlocking the car.

"I like it. Okay, Eve it is." I said to him right before his parents got in the car. I made a shush motion to show him not to blow my cover.

"D-Dylan," Dylan's mother started, "we have some b-bad news, very bad news."

Dylan's father took over, "Dylan, L-Lucy, Lucy is, L-Lucy is d-dead."

Dylan's eyes clouded over, and I knew he now believed what I had told him. He let his head fall between his legs, and started sobbing.

It was a couple hours later, and we were back at Dylan's house, and I was having trouble explaining the events of the past few hours.

"Wait, so you asked Arceus if he could make it so I could understand you?" Dylan interrupted for the seventh time.

We were in Dylan's room, with the locked, of course. He was sitting at his computer desk, while I lied on a folded sheet on the desk, considering I still couldn't stand on all fours yet, let alone walk. It had been a little funny when I tried, though. I ended up falling on my face when my legs gave out.

"Well, sort of. I asked for Arceus to let my trainer understand me. I didn't know it would be you. Only you can understand me, so we don't have much to worry about," I said.

"Okay, for starters, I'm supposed to go on a journey. What was in that egg was supposed to be my starter Pokémon, but you hatched from the egg, and now, logically, that would make you my starter. Do you see the problem now?" Dylan asked.

_Well, crap_

"I'm fine with it," I reasoned, "I already guessed I would have a trainer when Arceus told me I would be a Pokémon. It's actually probably better it be you than some random kid."

"I'm planning on doing the Unova gym challenge," He said, "Are you positive you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm very positive."

"We'll leave in two days. We'll be attending your funeral tomorrow. Weird, I never thought I'd have to say that to anyone."

"You call that weird? I have to attend my own funeral tomorrow!" We both cracked up laughing.

"I do believe I see your point." He said after catching his breath.

My stomach growled, and I blushed.

"Oh, crap! I completely forgot to feed you! There's just too much stuff going on. I'll be right back!"

Dylan came back a minute later with a baby bottle without a nipple. It had formula in it. "I didn't expect you to want it with the nipple, so I just took it off." He said.

"Oh, no, no, no," I said, "There is no way that you're going to get me to drink baby formula!"

"You're going to drink this." Dylan said.

"You can't me drink that. I'm fifteen years old!"

Dylan smirked. "Actually, you were fifteen. Your now a two and a half hour old Eevee."

"Why do you always have to be so logical?" I sighed. "Fine, I'll drink the stupid formula," I said.

He brought it over and I took a sip. It wasn't bad, but wasn't very good at the same time.

After I finished, we decided to go and check on my dad. I hadn't seen him since I saw him through the window of Dylan's car. We were walking down the sidewalk over to my house.

"How do you think he's handling my death?" I asked Dylan. We had been talking about my dad since we left his house.

"Probably not well," Dylan said, "he already lost your mother, and you were all he had left."

I sighed, "Dang it! Why did I have to die?!"

Dylan walked up my front steps, carrying me, and rang the doorbell. We heard footsteps coming down the hall and over to the front door.

My dad opened the door to see Dylan standing there, holding me.

He looked terrible. His face was red from crying, and he was covered in scratches and bruises.

"Hey, Dylan," he said in a raspy voice. He did not sound well.

"Hello, Mr. Collins," Dylan said.

"We have to tell him." I told Dylan.

"We have to what now?!" Dylan yelled in surprise.

"Um, Dylan, are you talking to your Eevee?" My dad said in confusion.

Dylan looked down at me. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Mr. Collins, We should go inside," Dylan said, "This might take a while."


	3. Explaination

AN: Reviews are very helpful. I would love to see what you guys think. Like I said in the first chapter, I'm just beginning, as this is my first story, so be patient with me, and get those reviews in! Also, this chapter took a little longer than expected.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Explanation<p>

* * *

><p>"How can you talk with your Eevee?"<p>

We were in my living room, me on Dylan's lap.

"You explain, I translate," Dylan told me, "because I'm not sure I fully understand myself."

I sighed. "Fine."

"First off," I began, "do not freak out, at all. It won't help anything."

"What does it mean by 'don't freak out'?"

"First off, it's a she. Secondly, her name is…" Dylan glanced at me, and I whispered 'Eve' to him, as if my dad would understand me. "…Eve," he finished.

"Okay, what does 'she' mean?" my dad fixed himself.

Dylan looked at me. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Mr. Collins, meet my Eevee, Eve, your daughter."

My father stared at us, then burst out laughing. "Did you really expect me to believe that?" He asked.

Dylan thought for a moment. "Okay, Eve's egg hatched just seconds after the accident. There's also the fact that her voice is exactly like Lucy's voice, although you wouldn't know that considering I'm the only one who understands her. Plus the only reason I know is because she told me herself."

My dad was probably not expecting that much proof, because his jaw dropped.

"W-w-what?" he said.

"Don't worry, the shock will end in a couple hours."

"H-how?"

"That's what we're going to explain," Dylan said. "Will you explain, Eve?"

"Sure," I agreed.

"B-but, why does she go by Eve?"

"She decided to go by a new name, considering her old body is dead, and it would look a little strange if people saw me calling her by a human name," Dylan explained.

"O-okay, I guess," my dad said.

"Can we please get on with the explanation?" I asked impatiently.

"Okay, then," Dylan sighed. "We'll begin."

"When that idiot hit us, I did die. I woke up in some kind of endless void," I started. "Arceus was there, waiting for me."

"You met Arceus?!" My dad yelled after Dylan translated.

I nodded. "Anyways, Arceus told me it wasn't my time to die, so he gave me a choice," I said. "Option one, he could take me to the afterlife. Option two, which was only available because it wasn't my time, was that he could bring me back. But since my human body was gone, I would return as a Pokémon. I eventually decided to come back, under one condition. I asked him for my trainer, I didn't know who it would be at the time, to be able to understand me. He agreed, and his eyes glowed. I blacked out after out after that, and woke up in Dylan's egg. When I hatched, I saw Dylan, and went on a three hour explanation. After that we decided I would be Dylan's starter, and would help him win all eight badges, then the league."

I stopped for a breath, and after Dylan finished translating, my dad looked like he was about to pass out. "You want to battle?!" he asked me in shock, and I nodded.

"Are you insane?! You'll have to travel in a pokeball, and you'll be knocked out a lot, since you weren't naturally born."

"One, I won't be traveling in a ball, I'm just going to wear a collar," I said. "Two, I'll learn to battle, I'll just need practice."

Dylan translated, and my dad sighed. "You always were stubborn. Fine, then. Do as you must."

"He does realize it wouldn't matter if he didn't want me to go, right?" I asked Dylan. He shrugged.

My dad put his head into his hands. "This is way too much information," he said.

"Trust me, you'll get over it. I mean, just look at Eve. She's already gotten over her own death, and the fact that she's now a newborn Eevee," Dylan said.

"I'm not sure I will. Would you like to stay for dinner, Dylan? I've got pizza in the oven."

Dylan gasped, and looked at the clock. "It's already six-thirty! We've been here for ten hours!" he said. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Collins. I wish we could talk more, but we've really got to get going. My parents will be getting worried."

"Okay. I'll see you around, then. You two are welcome here anytime." He said.

We said our farewells, and walked out the door.

After my dad shut the door, he smiled. "So my daughter is alive," he said to himself. "I guess I'm not alone in the world, after all."

* * *

><p>When we arrived back at Dylan's house, we were both extremely tired.<p>

Dylan had dinner, and we went up to his room. Dylan carried me, of course. "Dang it!" I said once Dylan locked his door. "I hate not being able to walk!"

"You should be able to in a couple days," Dylan told me. "I'll tell you what. When I go to your funeral tomorrow, you can stay here and practice walking on all fours."

"That works," I said. I had been able to stand for about an hour, yet I still couldn't walk, so it didn't matter much. "I really didn't want to go to my own funeral, anyways."

"I can understand that," Dylan said. "I would find that just plain out creepy."

I yawned. "Well, I think it's to hit the hay." I said.

"I agree," Dylan said. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Just get me a pillow or something."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Dylan said. He then walked out of the room.

_These next few days sure are going to be strange._

Dylan came back a few minutes later, holding a feather-filled pillow. "How's this?" he asked.

"That works," I nodded.

Five minutes later, after Dylan brushed his teeth and changed, he set my pillow on the end of his bed and set me on it, then lied down himself. "Good night, Eve," he said. "Good night, Dylan," I replied.

I lied on my side, because I was worried that if I tried to curl into a ball, I'd snap my spine. I then let sleep overcome me. Maybe being an Eevee wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. The Vision

AN: Many thanks go to Talarc for the first review on this story and some very helpful advice. Remember to get those reviews in, as I love to see you guys' feedback. Extra-long chapter today, as I couldn't find a good place to stop. Ah, forget it, I just felt in the writing mood! Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Vision<p>

* * *

><p>I cracked open my eyes, and looked over myself.<p>

_Yep, I'm still an Eevee._

I stood up and walked across the bed to Dylan. Well, I tried to, anyways.

I fell flat on my face, and landed on Dylan's chest. He rubbed his eyes, yawned, and sat up. "Good morning, Eve," he said.

"Sorry!" I said quickly. "I forgot about my… walking disability."

Dylan laughed. "Don't worry about it. I needed to get up anyways. I usually sleep in pretty late," he said, and then he looked at his clock. His eyes bulged in shock. "It's eleven-thirty! The funeral's in forty-five minutes! I've got to get ready!" Dylan quickly laid out a couple layers of blankets on the floor and set me on it. "Sorry I couldn't stay and help you, but I've got to run!" he said before rushing into the bathroom and shutting the door.

I sighed and stood up. _Now, how does a natural born Pokémon walk? Right, front. Right, back. Left, front. Left back. Yeah, that's it._

I tried it. I took one step before falling over.

_I'm starting to get the hang of it, I guess._

* * *

><p>I practiced this for about half an hour before Dylan came out of the bathroom. By this point I could walk short distances, like from Dylan's bed over to the opposite wall. I couldn't go much farther than that, though.<p>

"There's definitely improvement showing." Dylan said when he saw me. "I'm going to pick you up after the funeral. We've got to get you a collar, so you don't have to be in a ball. Then, we've got to go to Professor Juniper's lab to get my trainer license and pokedex. We're also going to need to tell her about you."

"What, why?" I asked.

"She's going to think I'm too depressed to start my journey now, so it will hopefully reassure her."

I sighed. "Okay, but let's just hope she doesn't call a news crew." I then remembered something. "Um, Dylan, shouldn't you be going?" I asked.

"Oh, crap! I was supposed to leave ten minutes ago!" he said. "I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" I called as he rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>I continued to practice walking for the next few hours until he came into his room and took off his coat.<p>

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"Normal. At least, as normal as a live person's funeral can get," Dylan said. "Just the burial, a couple speeches, and a tree being planted. You?"

"I'll show you." I walked around the room for about thirty seconds before stopping. I did it perfectly. "How's that?" I asked.

"Much better. Much, much better," Dylan said. "You've got it down flat!"

"Not exactly. I can't run, yet." I had tried to run earlier, after starting to walk, but I ended up summersaulting into a wall.

"Don't worry," Dylan said, "I'm sure it will come in time. I seriously doubt that any Pokémon can run as soon as they can walk. Well, anyways, we had better be going. Professor Juniper will be expecting us." He paused. "Well, she'll be expecting me, anyway."

"Okay," I said. Dylan reached down to pick me up, but I swatted him away. "I'm walking." I said.

"Okay, okay," Dylan said, and we left the room.

It was a little awkward trying to get down the stairs. I stumbled a few times, but eventually made it.

"Are you ready to go?" Dylan's mom asked when we got to the living room. "Ah, I see the little one can walk, now. Perfect timing, too."

"Her name's Eve, mom, but yeah, we're ready."

We got in Dylan's car, and drove off. About five minutes later, we were about to pass the scene of the accident. We could see a tow truck in the distance, and a news crew was talking about the incident.

I had to look away to not be flooded by horrible day-old memories.

We drove into Nuvema Town, and pulled into the lab's parking lot.

"This is as far as I can bring you, Dylan," Dylan's mom said with tears forming in her eyes. "I just can't believe how fast you grew up. Your father hated having to miss seeing you go, but his work is much more important. Have a good journey, Dylan. You'll do great. Work with Eve, and one day, I do believe that you'll be in the league. Good bye, Dylan. Just remember to visit every now and then."

Dylan said his goodbyes, and when his mom was out of sight, we went inside.

We found Professor Juniper sitting at a desk, looking over a pokedex, and setting up something I didn't recognize.

"Hello there, Dylan, and welcome to the world of Pokémon." I still don't understand why all of the professors tell new trainers that. Out of habit, I guess.

"Hi, professor," Dylan said politely.

Juniper looked over us. "I see you hatched that egg of yours," Juniper said. "You gave her a nickname, I'd presume." Dylan had known Juniper almost his entire life. She was a family friend, and used to babysit Dylan when he was little, so she knew he hated when people didn't nickname their Pokémon.

"Yeah, I did. Her name is Eve."

"I heard about your friend, Dylan, and I'm very sorry for your loss." Juniper said, "Are you sure your still up for a journey? I'll understand if you say no."

"Juniper," Dylan looked down at me, and I nodded, "I have something I need you to know, and keep secret. You have to promise me to keep it a secret."

"I don't know what is needed to be kept secret, but okay, I promise."

"Professor Juniper, Lucy is alive. In fact she will be accompanying me on my journey."

"Dylan, there is no way your friend is alive. Your parents called me yesterday and told me what happened. They said you were going to her funeral."

"Juniper, the unnatural is possible. My friend is sitting in front of you as we speak."

"Dylan, are you sure you're okay? There's no one here but us and Eve." Juniper said.

"My thoughts exactly," Dylan said.

"What do you mean?"

"Juniper, Lucy is Eve," Dylan said. "She's just in a new body, given to her by Arceus himself."

Juniper stared at us. "I don't believe you for a second, Dylan," she said.

"Take some tests, or something," Dylan said.

"I didn't volunteer for this!" I said to him through gritted teeth.

"Well, what better option do we have?" Dylan asked me. "Just go with it. You're already getting a health check, so it won't hurt."

Juniper stared at us in a mix of shock and amazement. "You're talking to Eve, and she's talking back." She said quietly. "How is that possible?"

"Dylan, you're not supposed to understand me, remember?" I scolded him.

"Sorry…" he said.

"Can someone tell me why you two can communicate?" Juniper asked in a dazed tone.

Dylan went into a quick version of yesterday's three and a half hour long explanation. Surprisingly, Juniper didn't interrupt. She actually looked quite intrigued as to what we had to say.

About fifteen minutes later, after Dylan finished, Juniper was staring into space, seeming to recall something.

"I would appreciate it if you allowed me to take a blood sample," she said. "Also under Eve's content, that is."

I sighed. "Ugh, Fine. Do it if you must."

"She agrees," Dylan said.

"Okay. Right this way, please."

We walked into what seemed to be a checkup room, and Dylan set me on the table. Juniper cleaned my foreleg and pulled a needle out of a medicine kit.

"This may sting a little. It'll be over in a few seconds," Juniper said. I stuck out my fore-paw and she inserted the needle.

I flinched for a second, because my weak muscles weren't used to this, yet. Juniper pulled out the needle after about fifteen seconds. "Well, you didn't start flailing around like they usually do," she said. She then went over to a desk in the corner and started to check the results.

"I wonder what the results will show," Dylan whispered in one of my long ears.

"Hard to tell," I responded.

"I knew it," we heard Juniper mutter. "I believe you," she said clearly. "Follow me. I have someone I'd like you to meet."

"Wait, why do you believe us so soon?" Dylan asked. "One second you don't believe us, and the next, Poof! You believe us. Why is that?"

Juniper looked over at us. "I believe you because this isn't the first time this has happened."

"I'm not the only one?!" I squeaked in surprise.

Dylan translated, and Juniper sighed. "No," she said. "We have a Pokémon here that acts extremely strange. We thought she was sick, so we gave her a checkup to make sure nothing was wrong. As it turns out, you and her have the same blood result." She paused. "You both have human DNA." I gasped. "That's who we're going to meet right now." Juniper finished.

We eventually came to a door marked 'Authorized Employees Only' and went inside, or should I say 'Outside'.

We were in what seemed to be a sanctuary. There were Pokémon Roaming around all over. The catch, though, was that these Pokémon were all Tepig, Oshawott, and Snivy, the three starter Pokémon of Unova.

The sanctuary was designed to look like a meadow. There was a pond over in one corner, and Oshawott were swimming around in it, enjoying themselves.

There was a stony area on one side of the meadow, where heat lamps shone from the ceiling. There were Tepig lying around, bathing in the warmth. We walked over to a small tree in the corner. On one branch, a female Snivy was sleeping in a ball. "Hey, there," Juniper said gently. "I have someone I would like for you to meet.

The Snivy stirred and opened her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked sadly. "Unless you're here with my family, and know who I am, then-." She noticed me, and our eyes locked.

My head was suddenly filled with memories that I had tried for so long to keep distant.

_I saw a young woman, probably in her 30's, on a plane full of screaming people, her one of them. There was a pilot yelling over the to hold on to something. The young woman grabbed on to the handlebars on the back of the seat in front of her. There was a high pitched sound of the plane colliding with the ground and metal twisting, and then all I could hear were screams of pain and crying people. My heart nearly stopped when I saw the young woman. She was completely limp, her body twisted and broken. I now knew exactly who the woman was. The young woman, she was my mother._

Then I was back in the sanctuary. Dylan and Juniper were looking at us worriedly. "Look!" Dylan said. "They're moving again! Eve, what just happened?"

"I don't have the slightest of ideas." I said dizzily. "I just saw my mother's death all of a sudden."

Dylan told Juniper, and she frowned. "I wonder if it has something to do with their test results."

I then noticed that the Snivy was staring at me with her mouth gaping. "L-Lucy?"

I froze. "H-how do you know my h-human name?" I yelled in surprise.

The Snivy didn't hear me. "Oh my God! L-Lucy!" She started to break down. "Why did this have to happen?!"

"What's wrong?!" I was extremely confused as to what was happening.

"You saw the vision of your mother dying, didn't you?" She was sobbing at this point. "When two reborn's eyes first meet, they see a vision of each other's death. That's what you saw, and also what I saw."

I put together the pieces, and it then hit me like a stampede of angry Tauros. Tears formed in my eyes. This Snivy was my mother.


	5. Reunion

AN: Hey, guys, R37uy here, and back already for chapter 5! I'm extremely sorry for the delay. I've had writers block and recently installed Pixelmon to my Minecraft on my laptop. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

P.S: I have plans for a new fanfic! It should be up soon!

Chapter 5: Reunion

"Mother?" I said in a choked voice.

"It's me, Lucy," my mother said.

"Uh, Eve," Dylan asked. "Why are you calling that Snivy your mother?"

I looked up at him. "Dylan, she's alive. My mother is alive, and I've found her. She was reborn, too." I was crying at this point.

"What!" Dylan exclaimed. "Juniper, how old is that Snivy?"

"She's eleven and a half, why do you ask?" Juniper responded, confused.

Dylan looked at me. "She died at almost exactly that time!"

"I know, genius," I said. "It's her. She saw my death when I saw hers. Some kind of reborn death vision, I guess."

Dylan told Juniper, and she gasped. "I was right! I knew something was off about that one," she said. "She barely eats, and has been depressed since birth, or, I guess in this situation, since rebirth. Not only that, they're even related!"

"Their right, you seemed depressed when we came over," I asked. "Why is that?" I turned to my mother, to see her staring with her mouth gaping. "They can understand you. How? I've not been able to speak to anyone other than the Pokémon here for eleven years!"

"I've said this at least twice in the last twenty-four hours, and I'll say it again," I said. "I asked Arceus to make it so my trainer would understand me. It just so happened that my trainer was Dylan."

"That's Dylan?" My mother asked. "He's so big now, I don't even recognize him! Last time I saw him, he was only four!"

"Are you talking about me?" Dylan asked. "She had better not be telling you anything personal!"

"Don't worry," I assured him. "She's just telling me about how much you've grown, nothing more."

Dylan sighed in relief. "This sure is one strange day, right Juniper?" Dylan turned to Juniper to find open air. "Uh, Juniper? Where are you?"

"Over here!" We turned to see Juniper coming back out from the lab.

"Where do you think she went?" I asked Dylan.

"I just went to get something for Dylan." Juniper said, and I nearly jumped through the roof in surprise.

"Holy crap!" I screamed. "You just understood me!"

"Yep, it works!" Juniper confirmed.

"What works?" I asked.

"A translator I was working on." I jumped again, thinking the first time it was just a coincidence. "I decided to test it. I was going to use it for research, but I think Dylan here needs it more."

"Why? I can already understand Eve." Dylan said, confused.

"Do you want to only hear half of the conversations your Pokémon have? I think you're going to put this to good use." Juniper said before taking a small mechanism from behind her ear. "Just put it behind your ear, it will do the rest."

"Uh, thanks," Dylan said, still a little confused as to why Juniper would just give him something so valuable. He then put the device behind his ear, and jumped when it latched onto the side of his head painlessly.

My mother waved, nervously. "Uh, hi, Dylan?" she said stupidly.

Dylan jumped so high that he fell on his butt when he landed. "What the heck?!" he yelled.

Juniper laughed. "Ha, ha! I did that when I tried it first, too!"

"It works!" Dylan said, surprised.

"Dylan," Juniper said, and then motioned to my mom. "I believe you should take her with you. I wouldn't normally do this, but I couldn't break up a family reunion. Especially when Eve just died yesterday, and hasn't seen her mother for over eleven years."

My mother's face shone with gratitude. "Really?!" She said.

"I may not be wearing the translator, but it doesn't take a genius to tell what you said, so, yes, really."

"I don't know what to say!" Dylan said.

"Don't say anything, then," Juniper smiled, "It's the least I could do."

"Thanks, you don't know how much this means to me, Eve, and her," Dylan thanked her kindly.

"Now, then lets go get your license ready, and then I'll get her ball," Juniper said, pointing to my mother.

"Okay, thanks!" Dylan said. He then remembered something. "Oh, crap! I forgot to get Eve a collar so she doesn't have to be in a ball!"

"Don't worry," Juniper reassured him, "We have some spare ones here. Which color?" She asked.

"Light blue!" I said. It was one of my favorite colors. Dylan repeated my answer to Juniper. "Follow me," she responded.

We went inside and I had my checkup, while Juniper went and got my collar. She came back with a small collar of the correct color and slid it over my head.

"There, fits like a charm!" She said. We walked into the front room where Dylan was waiting. He had a pokeball in his hand.

"Oh! You're back!" he said. "Now we have two things left to do before we head out. The first thing is to give your mother a nickname." He called her out of her ball, and she looked at us. "Are we ready to get going?" She asked.

"Not yet," Dylan answered. "We need to know what to call you. Any suggestions?"

My mother thought it over. "What about Violet?" She suggested. "It's a name, and a flower, so it's not a bad choice."

"Okay, then. Violet it is!" Dylan said. Now all that's left is to register you two. Violet, you should be easy. Eve, I'll need a paw print."

He set a container of ink on the floor and I put my paw in it, I then put a print on the paper Dylan had. We then went over to the counter and registered. Juniper came over to us. "Here, Dylan, this is yours," she said. She then handed Dylan a small card, his license.

"It's finally time!" He said excitedly.

"Let's get this Unova League!" I said.

With that, we walked out the back door, and, without looking back, took our first steps on the road towards Accumula Town.


	6. Hamilton

AN: Hey guys, I'm back for chapter 6! Read and Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Hamilton

We had walked for about three hours, and we were still on route to Accumula Town. I'm not even sure if we were halfway there.

"How much farther?" I asked tiredly. I had refused to let him carry me, now that I could walk.

"Well, the map says we're still about six miles away," Dylan responded. I sighed.

"We should be running into bug catchers and youngsters soon," I said. Almost on cue, a bug catcher walked out of the bushes, spotted us, and ran up to us.

"When two trainer's eyes meet, it's time to battle! You can't decline!" The idiot boy said.

"Well, looks like I'm up!" I said. "Let's see what I can do!"

The bug catcher threw a pokeball, and a sewaddle appeared.

Dylan pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at sewaddle.

"_Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokémon. Sewaddle hides from its enemies by covering its head with a hood made from a leaf, and is known to eat its leafy clothing when food is scarce," _the pokedex registered Sewaddle's data.

"Eve, you're up. Don't push yourself to hard. This is just your first battle," Dylan said. I walked out onto the field calmly, knowing bug catchers were mostly a disgrace of a trainer, and hid in bushes or behind trees, waiting for a weak looking trainer to walk by.

Since I was faster Dylan got the first move. "Eve, use growl!" Dylan commanded. I let loose a mostly cute growl that my opponent would normally find cute, but not in this case. The sewaddle ran and hid by a tree stump, scared out of its skin. "Sewaddle, use tackle!" The bug catcher called. Sewaddle nodded and very slowly. Started to crawl towards me. "You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled, annoyed at the trainers confidence in his walking salad.

"Eve, just use tackle," Dylan said calmly. I charged at the sewaddle, and slammed into it with my shoulder. The sewaddle went flying and hit a tree, completely out cold.

The bug catcher returned his downed worm, and paid Dylan his prize money. Dylan's Pokedex Beeped.

"_Eve has grown to level 6," _It said in a mechanical voice.

"Well, that was easy," I said after the bug catcher ran off crying like a two-year old.

"Definitely!" Dylan said, glad to get some free money.

There was a sudden rustle in the bushes, and randomly a Tepig stepped out calmly, right in front of us. "Are you kidding me?" Dylan asked no one in particular. "Eve, we have to catch that!"

"Use Violet," I said. "She may be a grass type, but neither she nor the Tepig know any elemental moves at their current level."

"Okay," Dylan said. "But first…" He took out his pokedex and pointed it at the Tepig.

"_Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Normally, fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke when it is feeling ill," _the pokedex beeped as it registered Tepig's data.

"Violet, it's your turn!" Dylan called while tossing a pokeball. Violet's form materialized on the battlefield.

"Is that wild?" She asked, looking around, but not seeing another trainer.

"Yeah, it is," Dylan replied. "That's why you're going to battle it and help me catch it."

"Okay, if I have too." Violet said.

Tepig just watched them curiously. "Who are you?" He tilted he head to one side.

"Your new trainer!" Dylan replied confidently.

"Oh, Okay!" Tepig said. "Wait, what?"

"Violet, use tackle!" Dylan commanded. Violet charged at Tepig and hit him with her shoulder, causing him to be thrown back a couple feet. Tepig then responded by using his own tackle.

"Violet, dodge!" Dylan called. Violet twisted her body out of the way, causing Tepig to tackle a tree, causing more damage.

Tepig shook it off and used tackle again, this time hitting Violet in the chest, pushing her back.

"Ouch!" She said. "That actually hurt!"

"Use tackle once more!" Violet ran at the Tepig again, and hit him hard in his side. Tepig rolled a few feet before stopping passed out on his side.

Dylan's pokedex beeped again. _"Violet has grown to level 6,"_ it said.

"Here goes nothing!" Dylan said, pulling out one of the pokeballs Professor Juniper had given him.

"Pokeball, go!" he exclaimed as he threw the pokeball at the fire pig Pokémon. The ball bounced off of Tepig's head and sucked him inside. It landed on the ground and shook, and shook again, and shook once more, before we all heard a small clicking noise as sparkles appeared around the ball, indicating that Tepig had been successfully captured.

Dylan walked over and picked up the pokeball, looking at it proudly. "I did it!" He said happily. "I caught my first Pokémon!" Violet grumbled something about her doing all the work. Dylan must have heard her because he went over to her and kneeled down.

"Thanks Violet. You did great," he said, causing Violet to brighten up a little. We ended up nicknaming the Tepig Hamilton.

After another hour of walking there was another rustle in the bushes as a youngster stepped out.

"I'm Joey, hi there!" he greeted. He looked at me and then back at Dylan. "You look weak! Let's battle!" He said confidently.

"Eve, are you ready to go again?" he asked.

I nodded. "Ready as ever!" I said. I knew I could handle this youngster.

"Go, Lillipup!" He called as he sent out a puppy-like Pokémon. Dylan, again, pulled out his pokedex.

"_Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area."_ The pokedex registered Lillipup's data as he called me onto the field.

"Eve, show them what you've got!" Dylan said as I walked onto the field.

"Use Sand-Attack!" Dylan ordered. I turned around and kicked sand into Lillipup's face, causing its accuracy to lower.

"Lillipup, use growl!" Joey commanded, as Lillipup let out more of a happy bark. It did absolutely nothing.

"Use tackle, Eve!" Dylan said. I tackled Lillipup, lowering it down to half of its HP.

"Use tackle!" Joey told Lillipup. Lillipup charged at a rock because of the sand in its eyes. Lillipup hit the rock head on, knocking itself out.

"Okay then!" I mused as Dylan got his price money.

"How far until Accumula Town?" Dylan asked Joey after he paid up.

"Oh, it's right over the next hill," He responded.

I cheered, happy to finally be getting a break from four hours of walking. Joey left, and we got to the top of the hill. In the distance, the sun was setting as we looked over Accumula town.

AN: That's it for chapter 6! Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
